


Labours of Love

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Begging, Crying, Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had a request for dom!Courfeyrac/sub!Marius. Roleplay and rough sex ahoy. Also loosely inspired by an anon ask pyladesslightlytipsy got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labours of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inspired By This Tumblr Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31899) by Anonymous. 



"Are you certain you want this, Marius?" Courfeyrac asked for the third time now, but Marius showed not the slightest sign of impatience with him.

"Yes." He said firmly. "Yes, please."

"Tell me exactly what you want." Courfeyrac prompted.

"I want you to- to drag me into the bedroom by my hair, and throw me onto the bed and fuc-fuck me, and not let me come." Marius said, and although his cheeks flushed slightly, he talked with little stumbling. "I want you to make me cry, and be rough."

"And your safeword is…?"

"Safeword." Courfeyrac nodded firmly at Marius’ reflexive response, pleased. "And I can use it at any time, for any reason, and you’ll stop." Marius added earnestly, and Courfeyrac grinned at him. 

”You are a good boy, Marius, you know that?” Marius hesitated a moment before he nodded, his smile soft, and then Courfeyrac was on him, his hand tangled harshly in Marius’ hair as he dragged him out of the hall and into their bedroom. Marius let out a sharp cry of pain, but he was firmly ready to take on the role he was so completely comfortable with, and he went readily as Courfeyrac threw him onto the bed.

They hadn’t  _scripted_  it, that was to be sure, but there was certainly an element of obvious fiction and a way in which their roles were to be played. “No, please, please, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

"Didn’t you, Marius? Are you sure? I think you did it on purpose, I think you wanted to be a bad boy, and you wanted to be  _punished_.” It had been awkward the first time, awkward and clunky, but they’d done this a few times now, and both of them were  _firmly_  good in their roles. Courfeyrac pulled Marius’ PJ pants from his trousers and pulled off his own, throwing both aside.

"No, no, it was by  _accident_ , please-“

"By accident? What, did you trip and fall on his dick, Marius?" Courfeyrac asked, digging his nails into Marius’ thighs, and the other man arched off the bed, choking out a loud noise. He was on his back and  _wriggling_ , and God, he was damn pretty when Courfeyrac had him like this.

Courfeyrac would be gentle with him afterwards, would soothe his hurts and his bruises, put balm on the marks he left and tell Marius how much he loved him, how he was devoted to Marius Pontmercy, and tell him what a fantastic sub he’d been all through.

For now? He was going to make Marius scream.

"No, no, I just- it just happened, Courfeyrac,  _please_ -” Marius sobbed out, and yes, he  _was_  crying now, tears rolling down his cheeks even as his cock hardened against his stomach. If Marius had sex with another man or another woman in real life, Courfeyrac would no doubt slap him on the back and praise him. In this game, though? Marius was his alone.

"You little fucking  _whore_.” Marius jolted at the word, taking in a desperate little gasp as Courfeyrac threw himself forwards, biting hard at Marius’ neck and trailing down his chest, his hand working rapidly on Marius’ pretty, pretty dick. Those words affected Marius in a way Courfeyrac could not hope to quantify in normal words - perhaps,  _maybe_ , poetry might be sufficient to capture how completely beautiful Marius was when he arched and whimpered and begged for Courfeyrac to beat him black and blue, but this was not the time for poetry, and even if it was, Marius did not understand true poetry for the life of him. “You’re a little slut, aren’t you, Marius? Desperate little slut with a  _needy_  little hole, need cock after cock to fill you up.” Courfeyrac’s hand dipped lower, pressing to Marius’ entrance.

Two fingers slipped in easily - he’d prepped Marius thoroughly earlier, as he always insisted on before rough play, and the other man let out a  _whine_. “No, no, no,  _please_ -“

"Is his come still in you, Marius? I can feel you  _dripping_ with it.” Courfeyrac pulled his wet fingers back, wiping them quickly on the sheets. He could tell Marius to get on his front, tell him he didn’t want to see Marius’ slutty mouth, but Courfeyrac definitely  _did_ , and at least this way he could play easily with Marius’ nipples.

"Please, please, Courfeyrac, let me make it up to you, let me-" Marius’ tone was plaintive as he spread his legs, and Courfeyrac  _laughed_  at him. It was an act, but Courfeyrac was good at feigning the reality of laughter. No, he would have Marius on his front after all, it seemed. 

"On your hands and knees." He ordered crisply, and Marius obeyed, and he was  _quivering_  - Courfeyrac wasn’t certain if that was anticipatory or if it was part of Marius’ act, but either way, it was surprisingly affecting.

Courfeyrac moved forwards, lining himself up and thrusting forwards, and Marius let out a soft sound, a pretty little sated sound he  _always_  made the first time Courfeyrac bottomed out.

And then Courfeyrac tangled his hand in Marius’ hair and pushed his head down to the pillow, forcing Marius to drop from his hands to his forearms, and Marius let out a broken cry, but even as he did so, the sound muffled by the pillow, he arched his back and pressed his ass plaintively against Courfeyrac. He clenched greedily around the other man, and Courfeyrac let out a quiet hiss of pleasure. “God.” He murmured under his breath, and then he began to move.

The rhythm he picked up was intended for harshness, and he angled his thrusts to get as deep into his sub as possible, enjoying the choked, gasping noises Marius let out with every movement and snap of his hips. When he sped yet further, Marius let out something of a  _scream_ , and Courfeyrac pressed his head down into the pillow to muffle the sound and save them both from their neighbours’ complaints.

"So greedy for it, aren’t you, slut? So  _greedy_ , I should just plug you up and leave you here forever, after all, it’s all you want.” Marius gasped and wheezed as he put his chin up, making an obvious effort not to scream again. “Should just tie you up whenever we head to the Musain, let everyone play with you as they like.”

"Oh,  _God_.” Marius whimpered, and Courfeyrac pulled back a little, roughly spreading Marius’ buttocks apart and keeping them spread with a bruising grip of clever fingers to stare at the way his cock looked, to take in the red clench of Marius’ hole.

"After all, maybe then you wouldn’t just fuck strange men. I know les amis, know that they’d treat you as well as I do, pull your hair and make you cry ‘cause you like it, give you dirty epithets made perfectly for a dirty whore like you." Marius sobbed, trying to grind his cock against the bed beneath him, but Courfeyrac slapped his thigh  _hard_ , pulling him up by his waist to stop him. “You  _greedy_  little whore.” He growled in Marius’ ear, and then he slapped Marius’ arse, his labour of examination firmly forgotten. 

"Thank me."

"Thank you!" Marius expelled, his words strangled and breaking in the middle from tears and from sheer desperation. "Thank you for punishing me, thank you for showing me what I’m for, pl _ease_ -” Courfeyrac spanked him again.

"Thank you!" And again, and again came the thanks. Marius was doing nothing short of weeping as he rolled his hips back for more, his hands tight and white knuckled on the sheets as he took in heaving gasps of air, his back arching, his thighs  _shaking_.

Courfeyrac wondered if it was wrong that he enjoyed this, enjoyed having the power to completely  _destroy_  Marius, to take him apart and leave him a sobbing, shivering mess, but he would never have enjoyed it if he didn’t know for certain that Marius did, so perhaps that made it alright. Moralistically, that is.

He stopped when Marius’ arse was beginning to redden, digging his nails into the abused flesh, and Marius’ yowl was ragged and desperate. Courfeyrac’s orgasm wasn’t the most intense he’d ever had, but it was certainly satisfying, and when he pulled back, he couldn’t help but grin at the way Marius’ hole clenched around mere air. God, how beautiful he was.

"On your back." He said, and Marius did, staring up at Courfeyrac with his red, tear-stained cheeks and his pink, quaking lips, his wide, shining eyes, and his rapidly heaving chest. "Have you learnt your lesson?"

"Yes, yes,  _yes_.” Marius said, and then Courfeyrac dipped down, catching Marius’ lips and kissing him slowly,  _tenderly_ , and Marius pressed carefully for more, enjoying it. 

"Then that’s a cut, and the director is praising us for a magnificent final scene. That’s my boy." Courfeyrac purred, and then he bundled Marius into his lap, pulling the blankets over their heads as Marius protested through loud giggles, slapping Courfeyrac’s chest. 

"Who’s the director?"

"I’d say Enjolras if watching this wouldn’t scar him for life." Courfeyrac said to Marius’ sternum before blowing a loud raspberry to the skin, and Marius’ laugh was a beautiful thing, made more beautiful, perhaps, by the lingering weight from the tears. "Combeferre, probably."

"He’d be a good porn director." Marius said thoughtfully, and Courfeyrac laughed at him.

"You should tell him that. Say, Ferre, if you don’t want to be a doctor anymore and libraries don’t work out, I’ve got a plan C for you!" Marius and Courfeyrac laughed together, and Courfeyrac kept a close eye on the way Marius’ limbs shook, limper than usual. "You need a drink." He said when Marius had stopped laughing, and then he pushed the sheets aside. "Up you come, darling."

He pulled Marius into the kitchen, wrapped in a thick blanket, and put on the kettle for a cup of hot chocolate. Marius kept his hand on Courfeyrac’s hip as he did this, irrationally worried that Courfeyrac would disappear, but the taller man made no comment, pressing close to Marius and wrapping his arms around the sub as he pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. 

"We’ll have some cocoa and then head back to bed."

"It’s five in the afternoon." Marius said bluntly, but he seemed open to persuasion.

"Then we shall nap." Courfeyrac said, and Marius chuckled a little, but nodded his agreement.

"M’kay." He mumbled against Courfeyrac’s arm, and Courfeyrac grinned stroking down the other’s back. What a perfect little arrangement they had, and how he loved it. 


End file.
